


Role Reversal

by hyperhedgehog



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU of the library scene, Episode: s05e05 A Novel Approach, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperhedgehog/pseuds/hyperhedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The library scene at the beginning of 'A Novel Approach' with a twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> So I got the idea to write this after watching episode 5 of the latest season. To be honest the inspiration to write this fic was the last line that I wrote of it. That line has been floating around in my head and while it’s nothing special I just felt that it needed to be written down. This is my first fanfiction that I’ve published on this site. I’ve read more fics than I can count but I’ve never been able to finish my own work until this one-shot came to my head. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, because now that I’ve finished this I feel like I can start writing more and more and I am always looking for ways to improve the stories that I am working on. Anyway I will stop rambling. I hope you enjoy.

Stiles stretched his arm out as long as it could possible go, his fingers almost able to brush against the small pin that would potentially save his life. His plan was to delay Donovan for a few moments by pulling out the pin and collapsing the shelf that it was holding up and dumping the contents onto his attacker, which might be long enough for Stiles to escape. Every time Stiles’ hand got close to the pin, Donovan would jerk him back down again. He was scratching up Stiles’ legs in the meantime, and Stiles could feel warm blood running down to his feet from the various long wounds. Ignoring the pain, Stiles tried again to reach the small pin; he extended his whole body and made himself long enough to finally grip the pin in his hand and yank it out of the shelving unit.

The shelf collapsed with a clang and a few poles came tumbling to the ground to where Donovan still was at his feet. Stiles chanced a glance down at Donovan to see the damage he did. One of the poles had collided with his shoulder and he seemed dazed and surprised, but otherwise he appeared unharmed. Deciding not to take any more time standing there like an idiot, Stiles started rapidly climbing the shelving unit and pulled himself on top.

The unit was a lot more unstable than he had hoped, but he didn’t have much time to think of a better plan when he could already hear Donovan climbing after him. Stiles tried as quickly as possible to run down the narrow platforms without losing his balance. He was almost to the end when he felt the whole thing shake, which threw him to his knees. Donovan was running to catch up with him and unlike Stiles, he was not trying to be careful of the balance of the shelving unit. Stiles tried to stand up again but as soon as he was able to get to his feet another jerk of the platforms had him falling down again. This time the whole thing was tipping and Stiles couldn’t stay on top; he started sliding off the platform while his arms went flailing in the air to hold to something, to _anything-_

It was Donovan’s leg that Stiles caught desperately with his right hand, and for a split second he thought Donovan might actually help him back up, but he only thought it for a moment before Donovan was kicking his hand off and throwing Stiles off the shelving unit and onto the library floor below.

Stiles landed on his back and it felt like his whole world exploded. Pain shot up from all angles of his body and made his muscles jerk and spasm. He tried moving but he seemed to have no control over his arms or legs. He felt something kick him in the gut and then it was suddenly very hard to breath. He looked down his body to see a pole sticking straight out from his stomach. Other than his ability to breathe properly the pole seemed to not be affecting anything else, pain-wise that is. Stiles supposed that probably wasn’t a good sign, but he wasn’t about to start complaining about not having pain. After having a couple of moments to lay on the floor in a daze, Stiles felt a presence beside him. Assuming it was Donovan ready to finish him off, Stiles closed his eyes and waited for his attacker to give him the final blow.

Instead he heard a voice. It wasn’t Donovan’s, but it was definitely one that he recognized.

“Oh Donovan, look at the mess you’ve made. Well… at least you didn’t fail like the others.”

That bastard Theo was standing about Stiles’ head, talking to Donovan like he knew that this was going to happen, talking to him like he _planned_ this to happen. _Theo planned this._

“You… sonofa… bitch…” Stiles spat out. It sounded a lot quieter than he had planned. “Scott… trusts you… but I _knew-"_

“I know, Stiles.” Theo said, kneeling down so that Stiles could see him better. The asshole had a smile on his face. “I know that you were suspicious of me, Stiles. I knew that you were too dangerous to keep alive, because you would’ve figured me out. I mean... noticing the difference in signatures? No one else would’ve noticed. But you, Stiles… well you’re just too smart for your own good aren’t you?”

Stiles took one good look at Theo, and spat in his face. Theo looked almost more angry than disgusted when he wiped away the spit with his hand, and Stiles gave him a triumphant smirk.  It quickly disappeared though when Theo smacked him across the face.

“This wasn’t my only option, you know?” Theo said, standing up again. “I could’ve disposed of you some other way. I didn’t need to kill you… I only needed to make you disappear until my plans for Scott are done, but…”, he looked at Donovan, who was standing close to Stiles’ feet, “Donovan here, has a beef with your dad, and I figured, why not kill two birds with one stone? Donovan gets to kill you and get revenge on your dad, and I get rid of an annoying pest that just won’t keep his nose out of my business. That sounds like a win-win to me.”

“No…” Stiles whimpered, “No… it doesn’t… what do you mean… ‘plans for… Scott’… whatareyou… gonna do-”

“Oh no need to worry about that now, Stiles.” Theo looked at Donovan. “You wanna finish up here? This is getting boring.”

As Theo walked away, Donovan got closer. Stiles closed his eyes again, knowing with the pole in his gut that he wasn’t about to start moving, let alone fight back. After a few moments he felt teeth sink into his arm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lydia woke with a start, sitting up in bed and panting heavily. She doesn’t remember what she was dreaming about but it must have been something terrifying to make her freak out this much in her sleep. She felt a sick feeling in her stomach like she was going to throw up, but she knew that she wouldn’t.

Feeling a growing urge to get to her cellphone, Lydia turned on her lamp by her bed and messily searched for her phone among the many things on her bedside-table. Once she found it she clutched it tightly in her hand and started scrolling through the names on her contacts list until she found the name that her gut was telling her to call. She pressed the phone to her ear and listened to the dial tone as she drummed her fingers against her arm nervously.

One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Four rings. Beep.

_“Hey, you’ve reached Stiles Stil-”_ Click. She ended the call and quickly pressed redial, hoping with everything within her that he just didn’t reach his phone on time.

One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Four rings. Beep.

_“Hey, you’ve reached-”_ Click. She hung up again, tension rising in her so fast that she could feel herself shaking. Her phone slipped from her fingers as she felt a new sensation start to tingle in her throat. It was a feeling that she knew well, and she tried to desperately to choke it down but the logical part of her mind knew that it was already too late. Lydia knew he was going to die and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Well at least he didn’t take my phone._ Stiles thought, watching his phone light up and buzz just inches away from his stretched out fingers. Lydia’s name was shining bright on the screen and Stiles wants desperately to answer the phone but he barely has the energy to breathe let alone try and move. Donovan had left only a few minutes ago, and he had barely left any part of Stiles left when he decided he was done getting revenge. _Couldn’t even stay to watch me die._ Stiles thought bitterly.

_Oh god I’m gonna die._

His breath caught in his throat. Stiles thought of his dad. His dad could be the one to find him. _Who would take care of him? After finding your son’s body torn apart you’d need someone to take care of him and if he wasn’t there to help then who would be? And Scott. That idiot would get himself killed. Well… I didn’t do much better for myself but that’s different. Theo said he had ‘plans’ for him what does he mean by ‘plans’? I need to stay. I need to help them. I can’t die… I can’t…_

Stiles’ thoughts started to slip, and he felt his body go numb. He didn’t realize before but his vision had been gradually getting fuzzier and darker with every second passing. Soon he couldn’t see anything. For a moment he felt panic, but then it dissipated and was replaced with a feeling of calm. He felt warmth cover his body as the sound of Lydia screaming his name echoed in his ears.


End file.
